The present invention relates to a bucket orientation indicator for mounting on the boom a vehicle-mounted loader assembly.
When operating a loader bucket, it is often desirable to know the orientation of the bucket—whether or not the bucket is level with the ground, or whether or not the bottom surface of the bucket is parallel to the ground. However, this relationship is difficult to determine by an operator positioned in the cab or operator's station of the vehicle.
There exists commercially available bucket level indicators which provide an indication of when the bucket is level when the loader boom is in its down position. However, this level indicator does not provide an accurate indication of bucket orientation when the boom is raised or when the ground is not level. It would be desirable to have a bucket level indicator which provided an indication of the bucket orientation regardless of boom height and regardless of the orientation of the vehicle.